Power supply systems may include power electronics located in an enclosure or housing. Such power electronics typically generate heat, creating the need for a cooling system to dissipate heat from within the enclosure. U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,419 issued to Malone et. al on Aug. 20, 2005 (“the '419 patent”) discloses a cooling system for computer electronics. The system described in the '419 patent is configured to cool the electronics via controlling airflow over a plurality of cooling fins. While the heat dissipating apparatus of the '419 patent may be useful, the efficiency of the apparatus and its cooling performance may be improved.
The cooling system of the present disclosure may solve one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the art. The scope of this disclosure, however, is defined by the attached claims and not by the ability to solve any specific problem.